


Only Skeleton Bones Remain

by LillysInTheDark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also Bucky didn’t get dusted in this, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes is an idiot, Doesn't really follow the plot of Endgame, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Oops, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Steve Rogers is also an idiot, They really need the soul stone tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillysInTheDark/pseuds/LillysInTheDark
Summary: The Soul Stone was their last chance to defeat Thanos. They needed it, no matter the cost.Unfortunately for Steve, that cost was everything.





	Only Skeleton Bones Remain

**Author's Note:**

> The Soul Stone was their last chance to defeat Thanos. They needed it, no matter the cost.
> 
> Unfortunately for Steve, that cost was everything.
> 
> ~•~•~•~•~
> 
> This doesn’t really follow the plot of Endgame. I really just took a scene and put different characters in place of the other ones. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this sucks, it’s my first fic (plus i wrote this when i was half asleep)
> 
> No beta (feel free to correct me in the comments lol) 
> 
> I don’t know why I wrote this. I ended up hurting myself in the process rip.
> 
> Title is from Ode To Sleep (Skeleton Bones Remain) by twenty one pilots.

His body was on fire, despite the cold water that surrounded him. The suit felt heavier than it had when they arrived. Every part of his body ached, and it took everything he had to not simply just lie down and drift off to sleep. 

Steve sat up and took in his surroundings. The body of water he had woken up in was nothing more than a puddle, but his body felt as if he had been thrown into the vast ocean. His movements had caused the still water to stir, a stark contrast to the lifeless wasteland that sat all around him. 

He had become acutely aware to the weight of the small stone that rested in the palm of his clutched hand. He refused to look at it, knowing all too well of the debt that stone had brought on him. 

Maybe he could ignore it. Maybe he could simply hop back on the ship and head back home like nothing had ever happened. But somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscience knew he couldn’t. There was too much to be ignored. This stone had cause him a great deal of loss to simply be ignored. 

He gritted his teeth as the knowledge of what had just happened was brought to his attention. He didn’t want to remember what had just happened. He didn’t want to remember the way he had lost everything he every had in one simple moment, all for the cost of a stone. 

The water had grown colder, and Steve knew he had better haul himself out of it before hypothermia had the chance to settle in. 

He groaned at the pinpricks of numbness that had made it’s course over his body. Another memory had presented itself as he hunched over in agony, making the pain hurt a great deal more. This time Steve knew he couldn’t ignore it. 

He quickly attempted to painfully drag his body to the solid ground before the memory had the chance to paralyze him. His painful attempt was successful and he couldn’t help but to let out a sigh as his body hit the slightly warmer ground. His sigh was cut short as the memory flashed it’s way across his mind and he let out a choked sob instead. 

The memory was a more than just that of Bucky’s sacrifice. It was a detailed film of all the events that had led up to the position he was in now and another choked sob forced it’s way past his lips. 

***

They had arrived not even two hours earlier. The flight itself had been relatively short and overall uneventful. Although Steve had been to space only once before, it was as if he had already seen everything that they passed. For Bucky, however, everything they passed was new and brilliant. The new colors and sights were only something he could have dreamed of. But here they were, as real as could be. 

Vormir itself was nothing to behold. The atmosphere was uninviting, and the vast, quiet wasteland was enough to encourage the boys to make this trip as quick as they could manage. They had no desire to stay on this unwelcoming planet longer than they had to. 

The first challenge they faced was finding a way to scale up the mountain that didn’t result in their immediate death. Multiple suggestions were put up but ultimately they came up with only one solution. 

They stuck close together, not anticipating the cold, snowy forecast that would accompany them on their journey. It was only when they were halfway up the mountain that they realized there was a staircase leading up to their destination. 

“So we’ve been risking our lives this whole time even though there was no need?” Bucky sounded annoyed, and frankly, Steve couldn’t blame him. 

“Well at least now we know it’s there for when we come back” Steve tried to comfort his boyfriend as they continued their way up the mountain. Luckily, it worked. 

When they had reached what appeared to be the top of the mountain, they were greeted by a figure clad in black robes. They were quick to draw their weapons, but the figure showed no signs of fear at the weapons aimed at him. 

“If you wish to find the stone, than I would suggest you follow me.”

“Who the hell are you?” Bucky snarled, but again, the figure showed no outward signs of fear. 

“I am the keeper of the Soul Stone. I guard what I cannot have.” 

They kept their weapons aimed, not fully trusting the cloaked figure in front of them. The figure turned his back to them, choosing to face the stairs instead of their armed weapons. 

A heated argument waged on between the two men. Did they trust him, or was this simply a trick? They had to be weary with this decision. The fate of the future rested on them getting this stone. 

“I don’t like this, Steve” Bucky’s voice was drowned out by the wind, but Steve was close enough to hear the fear in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I don’t either Buck, but we need to get that stone” Steve reached for Bucky’s hand. The other man reluctantly sheathed his gun, favoring to hold Steve’s hand instead. 

They turned to face the figure and watched as he quickly ascended the staircase. Keeping up with his fast pace they soon arrived at a clearing, followed closely by the edge of the mountain. 

“In order to gain the stone, one must sacrifice that which means the most to him” 

The two men look at each other, a shared look of confusion and fear mirrored on each of their faces. Steve gave Bucky’s hand a comforting squeeze before turning to address the cloaked figure. 

“Is there any other way?” Steve’s voice was quiet, barely audible over the howling wind. 

“I’m afraid not” the figure’s voice called back to them. He floated near the edge and appeared to be looking out at the setting sun. 

Bucky had let go of Steve’s hand by that point, and stepped over by the edge to join the floating figure. He gazed down at the pit below them and cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m guessing that means one of us is going to have to ‘sacrifice’ the other, or our ourself, to get the stone?” Bucky turned his head to gaze at the figure beside him. 

“You would be guessing right” the figure’s voice was suddenly humorous, contrasting the monotonous voice he had been speaking with earlier. 

Bucky shot a quick glance back at Steve before returning his gaze to the pit. Anxiety had already placed itself heavily in the pit of his stomach, and he had to quickly turn his glance before his lunch made a reappearance. 

Taking a few steps back, Bucky was quick to join Steve’s side and lace their hands together again. Steve pulled Bucky into his chest for a small embrace. They stood like that for some time. The sun had already made it’s departure by the time they separated. 

“You know what has to happen, right?” Bucky’s eyes were glassy as he gazed up at Steve. Steve smiled sadly and shook his head. 

“The question is, which of us will it be?” 

Their embrace tightened, unspoken words being shared in a way the two could never explain. 

“You know damn well I can’t let you be the one who goes.” Bucky pulled away from Steve, but left their hands connected. 

“And why should I let you go?” Steve’s voice was hard, all previous quietness abandoned. 

“Because the world needs you more than me.” 

Steve didn’t have to look at Bucky to know the older man was on the verge of crying. Steve felt his heart drop as the older man disconnected their hands and took a few steps forward. 

“Who says they need me more than you?” His voice was gaining intensity, trying to be heard over the raging wind. 

“Don’t play the hero here, Steve. Everybody knows that you’re a lot more useful to the world than I am. I can’t deprive them of you.” Bucky’s voice was doing the complete opposite of Steve’s. It was a wonder how it didn’t get lost in the wind.

“But why do I have to lose you in that process?” Steve stepped up to join the other two at the edge. 

“That’s just how it has to be, Steve.” Bucky was agonizingly quiet. 

“That’s not fair, Buck! To you and to me!” Steve cried out, gaining the attention of the two men beside him. 

“I know it’s not, but there’s not much we can do about it.” Bucky gave Steve a small, sad smile and turned to face his boyfriend. 

“Listen, if you can’t let me do this for you than I need you to let me do this for everyone else.” 

“But-“ Steve was cut off by Bucky hushing him and pulling him close.

“Let me make it up to all the people I’ve hurt. Let me repay my debt to all the people who’ve helped me even though I don’t deserve it. Let me prove that there’s more than just a monster inside of me.” Bucky had begun to sob halfway through his speech. 

Soon, the two men were crying. They had embraced once again but this time neither wanted to let go. 

“I love you, Buck” Steve choked out, burying his face in Bucky’s abundance of hair. 

“I love you too, Steve.”

And together the two men stood. Embracing each other tightly, not willing the other to pull away. Wishing to stay that close for the rest of time. Willing all bad things to just disappear. 

They knew they had to let go eventually. Bucky pulled away and turned to face the edge. Steve tried to bring Bucky back to him, but Bucky jerked away before Steve could wrap him up again. 

Bucky’s turned around to give Steve one more tiny smile before slowly backing to the edge. 

“I love you” His voice was lost in the wind. 

Steve watched in agony as Bucky flung himself off the side of the mountain. Warm tears freely flowed down his cheeks as the love of his life disappeared from sight, never to be seen again. 

Steve lost it. He collapsed, knees coming in contact with the rough ground beneath him. Sobs racked his body as he thought about his lost love.

Was the stone really worth all this? Was the stone worth the love of his life? 

Steve continued to sob until he couldn’t anymore. He was barely holding onto consciousness, and something deep inside of him told him he should just let go.

So he did. 

***

Steve began to cry again as the memory played over and over again in his head. Everything hurt again. His body, his heart, his head. All of it hurt. 

Steve clutched the stone and a wave of anger and sadness crashed over him.

Why did all of this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? Was the stone really worth all of this agony? 

Steve took his time getting back to the others. They wouldn’t understand. It’s not like they had to sacrifice someone to get this stupid stone. It just wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

All for the fate of the world and a stupid stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :D


End file.
